


Catch A Fire

by Chantress, verhalen



Series: Seeds of Fire [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha Nerdanel, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Collaboration, F/M, First Time, Girl Penis, Love Confessions, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Fëanor, Omega Verse, One Shot, Queer Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: While on a camping trip, Fëanor goes into his first heat. Nerdanel takes care of it.





	Catch A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Captain Obvious Reporting For Duty:** We're aware that the Elves don't use the Greek alphabet and therefore would not be calling themselves Alpha, Beta, Omega - just like they wouldn't be speaking English, so you can consider the A/B/O terminology a translation for the sake of convenience with ease of association.
> 
>  **Also Worth Noting:** In this verse we are avoiding some (though not all) of the traditional A/B/O trappings - you won't see always-submissive-Omegas, knotting, mating bites, and Alpha rut in this 'verse.

  
It was the whimper that roused Nerdanel out of sleep, and the _scent_ that jolted her fully awake. It had been one thing to catch a whiff on the breeze when they were out hiking, it was another thing for it to permeate the tent.  
  
But not even that could prepare her for what she saw when she opened her eyes.  
  
In the dim light of the tent, Fëanor was completely nude, legs open, fingering himself as slick pooled from his hole onto the covers underneath him. His entire body glistened with sweat, his nipples were hard, and there was a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
_Just wait it out,_ they'd agreed, but clearly he couldn't, the Omega heat seeming to consume him. And as much as Nerdanel had been trying to ignore it, she couldn't now, and every nerve in her Alpha body screamed to take him.  
  
He whimpered again, fingers moving harder and faster, and Nerdanel shivered, her own nipples hardening in response, her clit expanding to a cock, throbbing with need. _Damn you, Fëanor._  
  
"Please, Nel," he panted. "Help me."  
  
  
_  
  
  
It had been Fëanor's idea to go on the trip in the first place. Mahtan's Alpha mate - who had a name, but Fëanor forgot it and referred to them as RAWR, which Nerdanel agreed was a better name than their actual name - had come back from their latest hunt, and Mahtan was closing the forge for a week, giving his apprentices that time off. Fëanor had just had another fight with Finwë, and didn't want to be stuck at home that entire time. So he'd managed to convince Nerdanel to go exploring with him, his best friend next to his half-brother Fingolfin, who had to pretend to be his enemy under Indis's watchful eye.   
  
They had been climbing a hill when it happened. Fëanor felt like he was set on fire, but nothing was burning. His cock hardened spontaneously, and his hole began leaking. Embarrassed, he went behind a tree - he hadn't soiled himself, the fluid was clear. When he came back, Nerdanel's nose twitched, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fëanor," she said. "You... you're..."  
  
"I don't know what's happening to me." Fëanor felt like he could hardly breathe.  
  
Nerdanel needed to help him walk, but all her touch seemed to do was make that ache in his body worse. And he could smell her, sweet and musky and intoxicating. He'd had feelings for her for awhile, but hadn't wanted to make their friendship awkward by telling her and being rejected, as he was sure she would - it did not matter that he was a prince. In fact, that was the last thing that mattered to her, and she constantly made fun of him for his noble birth.  
  
He liked it.  
  
He liked a lot of things about her - her tall, strong body, her auburn hair, her art, her wit. He enjoyed her company.  
  
Now, he wanted to enjoy her body. He'd thought about it before, but this... _this_ was something entirely different. And he felt like she would punch him in the face if he told her so.  
  
_She's going to kill me._ Fëanor swallowed hard, trying not to stare at her breasts.  
  
"Has your father never explained any of this to you?"  
  
"Any of what."  
  
Nerdanel facepalmed. "You know nothing, Fëanor Finwion."  
  
"Listen, you, I know some things!"  
  
"You don't know about _this._ I can't believe Finwë never told you... well, you know, actually I can." Nerdanel sighed. "Sit down, Fëanor."  
  
"I am not a dog -"  
  
" _Sit._ "  
  
Fëanor sat.  
  
Nerdanel sat as well, although Fëanor noted that she kept a greater distance between them than usual.  
  
"I'm guessing you've been more irritable than usual the past few days?" she said.  
  
Fëanor thought back to the explosive argument he'd had with Finwë; the subject had been Fëanor's impending coming of age and the need to choose a suitable bride for him, which was a matter that had been brought up more and more often recently, and always annoyed Fëanor no end. This time, however, the mere suggestion of marriage had made white-hot rage course through him, and Fëanor had told Finwë in no uncertain terms exactly what he thought of the latest selection of prospective wives being dangled before him.  
  
Fëanor nodded slowly. "Yes, I think that'd be fair to say."  
  
"And your appetite?" Nerdanel asked.  
  
"Not good." Fëanor wrinkled his nose. Even his favorite foods had been nauseating lately: too greasy, too cloying, too highly spiced. Everything seemed to have a rancid aftertaste, too, except fresh fruit and bread, and even those he could only manage a few bites of before he just wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
"Everything smells too much," he continued. "Not just food, _everything_. Especially people." Finwë's scent in particular had been the olfactory equivalent of being punched in the face, which hadn't helped any with Fëanor's mood when the marriage issue was brought up again.  
  
Nerdanel nodded, then scrubbed a hand over her face. " _Hells_ ," she said, feelingly. "There's no easy way to say this, but... Fëanor, you're in heat."  
  
"...What."  
  
"Your body has reached full sexual maturity, and is currently in the part of its hormonal cycle when it's possible for you to become pregnant, providing you have intercourse with a suitable partner before the window of peak fertility closes," Nerdanel said dryly, as if quoting from a textbook. "Although since this is your first heat, that's pretty unlikely," she continued in a more normal tone. "The first few times tend to just be your body learning to adjust to the new hormones; you probably won't actually start ovulating for a few years yet."  
  
"Oh Eru." Fëanor drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them. His heart was thudding like it was trying to escape his body. The mere mention of pregnancy was... well, terrifying, to put it mildly. He'd always known what being an Omega meant, in a general sense, but hearing it put into such stark and immediate terms...  
  
There was a part of him, though, that thrilled at the thought. To spread his legs for someone ( _Nerdanel_ , his brain supplied helpfully), to slowly grow round with their child, to birth it and suckle it and care for it...  
  
A shiver ran through Fëanor's body, bringing a new flood of slick with it. He whimpered, swallowed, tried to focus.  
  
"Full sexual maturity?" he said finally, grabbing onto the least provocative part of Nerdanel's explanation like a lifeline. "I've been, uh, pretty mature in that area for a while now."  
  
Nerdanel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know," Fëanor said, blushing hotly. "Wet dreams, jerking off, all that." _And lately, most of that has been focused on you_ , he didn't add.  
  
Nerdanel nodded. "It's not uncommon for different parts of the reproductive system to develop at different rates," she said, "particularly for those of us with, er, more than one system in play." Her eyes glinted with wry humor. "Just between the two of us, it took a while for my tits to catch up with my cock."  
  
Fëanor bit back on a groan. He _definitely_ didn't need to be thinking about her tits or her cock in this state.  
  
A few moments of awkward silence passed, during which more fantasies of Nerdanel played across Fëanor's mind's eye and another flood of slick gushed out of him. Nerdanel was giving him a strange look, and he could see her nostrils twitching, as if she could pick up his scent. He could definitely smell her, and it was intoxicating, enough that it was taking him every ounce of his restraint not to come closer to her and breathe deeply, begging to be -  
  
Fëanor let out a little cough. "What do we do now?"  
  
Nerdanel looked away. "We should make camp before it gets much later. And then we just wait it out, I guess." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you quite sure you don't want to go back home, and rest?"  
  
"I really... don't want Father smelling me when I'm like this. We packed a week's worth of supplies, it shouldn't last longer than a week...?"  
  
"Probably not." Nerdanel sighed. "Come." She quickly added, "Er, let's pitch a tent."  
  
_I'm already pitching a tent._ Fëanor wasn't just slick, he was hard, and it was starting to hurt.  
  
Fëanor liked to watch that hour when the Trees shone silver and gold together, shimmering in the sky in beautiful iridescent ribbons. As he watched Telperion and Laurelin shining together, sitting outside the tent, Nerdanel cooked a rabbit and some root vegetables on a fire. When the gold was fading and the silver stronger, Nerdanel handed him rabbit on a stick. Fëanor made a noise.  
  
"You have to eat, Fëanor."  
  
His mind immediately took that in a direction she probably wouldn't appreciate, the oft-played fantasy of tasting her, bringing her to climax after climax with his tongue. Nerdanel did in fact smell more appetizing than the food, and her body seemed to be the only thing that would slake his hunger.  
  
He accepted the rabbit and nibbled it, even though food was still unappealing to him. It was less so than it had been just before the heat started, the days prior to his heat had been agony, made worse because he didn't know what was happening to him. He silently cursed his father for not telling him about any of this, and as the silver glow washed over the hills and forest, Fëanor wondered _why_ exactly his father had not told him about this.  
  
Nerdanel tucked him in his bedding, a surprisingly tender gesture. She spent a moment stroking his hair, sympathy in her warm brown eyes, and normally he'd be comforted by it, but it was just making him ache all the more.  
  
"Sleep, Fëanáro. We'll wait it out, it'll be over soon enough."  
  
But he _couldn't_ wait - the more he tried to slow his mind and drift off to sleep, the more intense the ache became, until his entire body was screaming with it. He thought maybe relieving himself would help, as he had done countless times before, but he couldn't bring himself off, edging and edging, the need sharper and sharper. His body needed to _mate_ with another person. The attempt to relieve himself was the worst possible decision he could have made, made countless fathoms worse when Nerdanel was roused from her sleep and saw him laying there like that, sweating and desperate.  
  
_She is sure to reject me now._ But he didn't know any other way. "Please Nel..."  
  
_  
  
  
"Fëanáro, what in the _Hells_ are you doing?" And Nerdanel immediately regretted those words, because it was so very obvious what in fact he was doing. And her body was responding to it, nipples peaked and throbbing, cock making an obvious bulge in her bedding.  
  
"I." Fëanor swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Nel. I know you said wait it out but I couldn't. I _need_..."  
  
"Hells, Fëanor."  
  
Fëanor whimpered. "Maybe if I change positions I might be able to relieve myself..." He got on all fours, thrust his ass out, and tried to reach behind, but that just seemed to frustrate him further.  
  
And the sight of him on all fours, puckered hole blooming, slick dripping into a pool on the bedding... the _scent_ , more powerful than before...  
  
Nerdanel heard herself make a guttural noise, like an animal, and before she knew what she was doing, she was behind Fëanor. She yanked down her sleep-trousers and her cock sprang free, and it, too, was leaking with arousal. She guided the head against his opening. "Fëanáro," she rasped. "Fëanáro... do you..."  
  
"Yes, _Hells_ , Nel, yes, please, _fuck me_..."  
  
Nerdanel plunged into him. Fëanor let out a sharp cry, and Nerdanel rested a moment, realizing this was probably the first time he'd taken a real cock, and she didn't want to hurt him. But Gods, the slick heat, the tight silk wrapped around her... She shuddered.  
  
"Nel. Nel, fuck me... please, FUCK ME..."  
  
She growled and began to thrust. Still going gently at first, but when he was bucking his hips back at her she let loose, driving into him with abandon, and oh, it felt delicious. Not simply the sensation of him around her cock, but that feeling of _conquest_. Possession. _Mine, mine, MINE._ She had been attracted to him for some time, pretending not to be, and her body wouldn't let her deny it any longer. "Oh, Fëanor." She gasped, getting closer. "Fëanor..."  
  
"Nel, oh, Gods, Hells, Nel, just like that..."  
  
She grabbed his hips. "You like that?"  
  
"Yes. So. Fucking. Good."  
  
"Mmmmmm." The sight of her cock pumping in and out of his hole, drenched and dripping with his slick was driving her wild. The wet suctioning sound, the slap of their hips... the smell of them, together... "Fëanor." Her voice shook.  
  
"Nel..." She watched him grab the pillows, fists white-knuckled. "Nel... I'm gonna..."  
  
"Yes, Fëanáro. Come." Another growl. "Come for me."  
  
"NEL! Nerdanel, oh _fuck_..." Fëanor shuddered.  
  
And then she felt him contracting around her, throbbing, and she threw her head back and cried out, a few last savage thrusts before the lightning bolt of her own orgasm, feeling like a shot bird as she spent and spent and spent into him, a wall of what felt like fire taking her breath away.  
  
They were gasping together, panting, continuing to shiver with each pulse of their climax. It subsided, and there was a moment of pure peace, an inner light that seemed to rival the Trees themselves. Before she could rest on top of him, Fëanor breathed, "Please... more..."  
  
She blinked, her body waking up again. Fëanor moaned, "More..."  
  
That one word stirred her cock back to full hardness, and snapped her into action, pounding him again, harder than before. Fëanor met her thrusts, rocking his hips back at her, crying out, "Yes, yes, more, more, Gods, give me more, please, Nel, more, _more_!"  
  
Soon he wasn't able to make words at all, just pant and whimper and scream as she pounded him. The wet suctioning and slapping was even louder than before, the scent stronger than before. His hole was hotter, and her sensitive cock found it even more delicious this time around. The sight of his perfect, firm, shapely ass wiggling as she fucked him was inflaming her like never before.  
  
They came together this time, screaming, shouting. Nerdanel collapsed on top of him, and Fëanor started sobbing.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" She stroked his hair without thinking about it.  
  
"No. It's..." He tilted his face towards her. "You feel good."  
  
She cupped his chin in her hand and kissed him for the first time. As their tongues met, Nerdanel's cock went hard again, and she felt Fëanor gushing slick.  
  
"Nel." Fëanor's voice was husky. "I..." He flushed, looking almost ashamed of himself. "I need more."  
  
She pulled out of him, and he made a whimper of protest. "It's too much for you, isn't it?" He pouted. "I know you probably just felt sorry for me, and that's OK, I appreciate that you wanted to help -"  
  
"Roll onto your back, _now._ "  
  
He did as he was told. She grabbed his legs and parted them, and straddled him, her cock pressing against his opening again.  
  
"You... you don't have to..."  
  
"I want to." Their eyes met. "I want you."  
  
"You do?" Fëanor blinked. "It's not just the heat...?"  
  
"No, you fool." She silenced him with a kiss as she plunged into him again. This time she went more slowly, teasing them both. It was worth the wait, as the sounds he made, the faces he made, were exquisite, making the sensations that much sweeter. She savored every moment, lost in passion.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Fëanor. I'd pulled out because I wanted you in a position where I could better look at you."  
  
" _You're_ beautiful, Nerdanel." Fëanor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "I've wanted this for so long..."  
  
The words brought tears to her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't think you would want me."  
  
Her hand wrapped around his cock, as her own cock sped up inside him. "I want to, Fëanor. If I'd known we'd be doing this well before your first heat."  
  
They kissed again, and then he lowered his head to her breast, drawing an aching nipple into his mouth, lapping it, sucking it again. She clutched his head and thrust harder, playing with his hair and the points of his ears as he feasted on the other breast.  
  
Soon she was on her knees with her breasts bouncing as his legs were on her shoulders, slamming into him as the pleasure and tension wound so tight it threatened to shatter them both. And as needy as they both were for release, when she felt it approaching she slowed down again, leaning down to kiss him, pet him.  
  
"I love you," Fëanor confessed.  
  
"I... I love you." She kissed him harder, and moved in for the kill, hammering so hard it felt like they would put a hole in the ground.  
  
Their orgasm ripped through them, making them scream so loud it hurt their ears and throats, but oh so worth it, Fëanor's hole grasping and kissing her cock again and again, milking it to spurt after spurt of her hot seed deep inside him, endless throbbing waves of pleasure. The look of _worship_ on his face as he let go was one of the most beautiful sights Nerdanel had ever witnessed.  
  
Still they wanted more. Fëanor rolled Nerdanel onto her back and rode her. She played with his cock and his nipples, clawed his back and hips and thighs to urge him on harder and faster. Another powerful orgasm surged through them, and this time they did have to rest for awhile after, Fëanor curled up against Nerdanel, listening to her heartbeat as she held him, rocked him.  
  
They finally managed to get some sleep. But when the light of the Trees shone gold again, they were both hard, Fëanor's hole dripping more slick, the scent overpowering.  
  
"We're not going to get much exploring done if we keep this up," Nerdanel joked as her thumb rubbed Fëanor's nipple in lazy circles.  
  
"On the contrary, my love." Fëanor nibbled her lower lip. "This is _much_ more interesting exploration than what we originally planned."


End file.
